A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). As semiconductor thin films applicable to the transistors, silicon-based semiconductor materials have been widely used, but oxide semiconductors have been attracting attention as alternative materials.
For example, a technique for forming a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor and having an extremely low off-state current is used in at least part of a pixel circuit and a transistor including a silicon semiconductor with which a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit can be formed is used in a peripheral circuit, whereby an imaging device with high speed operation and low power consumption can be manufactured.